Truth or Dare?
by DotTheAmazing
Summary: A ten-year-old FMA fan girl finds herself in Lior the day of Ed and Al's human transmutation. With chapters 1-106 of the manga. And the power to control Truth. Oh, things will change. Will Dare be able to save the nation? EdWin, Royai, LingFan, Al/OC.


**A/N: This is my random idea that popped up in the middle of the night. If anyone's OoC, please tell me! I'll try to fix it!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own anything but the plot and the OC, ****Alethea Sharon Dare****. FMA belongs to a fat cow with glasses. If it were mine, Ed and Mustang would propose to Winry and Hawkeye, Envy would admit to being a girl named Lina (palm tree in Arabic), and Hughes would LIVE!**

Chapter One: Meanwhile, in America...

I panted, struggling to lift the heavy box. Surely my brother could do better than _me_ to take these copies to the tree house? I put it down again, catching my breath. Anyone would be better than me, a little ten-year-old girl, having to carry my brother's ridiculous fan club junk. Well, it's not really junk. Every month, my 22 year old brother gets a magazine from Japan. In it is the newest FMA chapter, which he translates carefully before scanning it into his computer and printing a bazillion copies for the rest of the club. It is currently my task to move all 106 printed chapters to the tree house my brother works in.

On the top of the box rests the "Official Hope Indiana FMA Fan Club Seal". It's really just a circle the fan club drew, which they claim will take you to the Gate, if it was ever activated. It's probably just lies, though. There's no way Truth would allow a circle to take just anyone to the Gate. I mean, the way they set it up, the user would be able to make _Truth_ pay a toll, if they knew how to ask.

I'm in the club, but don't really participate. It was my idea to have a copy of every single chapter in a safe place, but _not_ my idea for me to carry it there! I finally stand up and carry the box the rest of the way to the tree house, then encounter my first real problem. How am I going to get the box up the ladder? I decide to climb the ladder, then hoist the box up with a rope. As soon as it's set up, I grab the loose end of the rope and start to climb.

At the top, I grab the rope and pull. Ten hard minutes later, the box is up. I decide to start getting ready for the annual cos-play ball, which is really an excuse to make random people kiss because they're dressed like Ed and Winry, or Hawkeye and Mustang. I'm going as Mustang this year, 'cuz my crush is going as Hawkeye, according to my brother. I proudly pull out my gloves, which look just like the real ones, but ten-year-old girl sized. If alchemy worked here, I could fry my rival, Jezebel, with a single snap. Her name is weird, something Old Testament, but she's the prettiest girl in our neighborhood. She goes to a normal school, and is a boring, evil, normal person

I've been home-schooled since age three, and learned my mom's native tongue, Chinese. I speak and write both English and Chinese with fluency, without a trace of an accent in my speech. My black hair cascades down my back in a tight, Ed-style braid that reaches my waist, and my brown eyes are hidden behind customized gold contacts. The only reason we can afford them is my dad, a paleontologist. He found a skeleton while digging our garden, and sold it to the Field Museum. They gave us an amount so large my parents refused to tell it to me, for fear of me "fainting on the spot out of shock."

I put away the contacts, replacing them with a second, onyx-colored pair. The gold ones go into my cos-play kit, which also includes red, blue, amber, and purple contacts, as well as several pairs of glasses. My complete cosplay kit goes in my heavy backpack, with military uniforms, Izumi's white dress, and almost twenty wigs. I also have Ed's red oat, a special glove painted to look like auto mail, and a stocking in the same design. I pull out my personal FMA-pedia, which includes every single volume, like a box set. In the back are 95-106, which I don't have the volumes for, as of yet.

The remainder of the backpack has my designs in it. They go onto my gloves, and look like Kimblee's circles. Out of boredom, I made a palm design for every single circle you ever see in the show. If seen out of the corner of the eye, the designs look tattooed. If I try, sometimes you can't even tell I'm wearing them. I smile, grabbing my bag and the invitation. Embossed onto it in shiny gold letters are the words "Hope FMA", and the circle/seal. I push the circle, wondering what it would be like to see Amestris with my own two eyes. As I blink, the backs of my eyelids are white. Before I can even think this is strange, I open my eyes.

In front of me is a small, pure white figure with no features but a mouth. Behind it stands a huge, metal gate, carved with terrifying images. I whisper to myself, "No way. It can't work. The whole fan club was there, pushing the circle. No way I could have activated it now."

The white figure seems to see me, even though it has no eyes. Its mouth frowns, but in confusion. "Who are you, little one?" I give an Ed-worthy bristle, but refrain from shouting. Even though I'm ten, I look seven. It wouldn't do me any good to make Truth mad.

His, or really _its_, mouth becomes simply perplexed as it faces me. "Alethea Sharon Dare. You have never activated a human transmutation circle, so how did you-" Its eyes, if it had any, would grow to the size of tennis balls as Truth gapes at me. "So that's how. You- you have- IT. IT is dangerous! Leave, at once!" I took me until then to realize that no, I'm not dreaming, and yes, this is happening. Truth's fear of "IT" leads me to the conclusion that the fan club was right. I can make Truth do whatever I want! SWEET!

"I will take IT away, but only if you grant me three requests." Geez, I sound so corny! Three requests. All I need to do is say "wishes", and the corniness is complete.

"Anything. Anything, just get IT away from me!" I smile. This will be fun!

"First, I want to be put in Amestris, when Ed and Al are ten, and I am too, but I remember everything I know from my world. Second, I want to be able to do alchemy without a circle. Finally, I want to be able to come back and get more requests whenever I want." Its face contorts in displeasure, obviously hating me for such outlandish requests.

"No. The third, I cannot allow." I decide to try my luck, and find out if my suspicions are correct. Pulling out my FMA-pedia, Truth recoils, as if struck.

"IT! IT! Get IT away from me!" I smile, walking closer.

"Grant my requests. All three."

"Fine! Fine! Just put IT away!" Truth waves its hand, and I feel an odd tingle. "I'm done. Now leave! Get IT away from me!"

"Only if you tell me how to come back!"

"Touch the circle on your palm and think of the Gate! Now LEAVE!" I touch it, and hit the ground hard, blinking slowly.

I find myself in Lior, judging by the balding, grinning priest turning a fountain of water to wine. I get up, mingling with the crowd as I cheer. I have a few years to plan and think of ways to help the plot along, while training to be helpful to Ed and Al in their adventures. A tap on my shoulder turns me around, to see a pretty girl. Her pale skin contrasts her reddish-brown hair as she stares at me.

"Who are you?" I can't believe my eyes. Rose! Just my luck! This is amazing!

"I'm-" My name would probably sound weird to them. "Dare. My name is Dare." She frowns a little, obviously confused.

"Dare? What an odd name. Well, Dare, how old are you?"

"Ten." Rose smiles, and I can't help but smile with her.

"What a coincidence! I'm ten too!" What day is it?"

"Day? Well, it's Friday October 3th, 1911. Why?" Don't Forget. 3. Oct. 11. Oh God. The poor boys. In a few hours, they're going to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

"It's raining in Resembool tonight. Rain makes his auto mail hurt." I start to cry, and collapse onto Rose. She didn't hear what I said, but just walks me to her house so I can cry in peace. When I finish, it's about five. "I'd say two hours. Only two hours. Oh dear Lord, help them. Help me. Let me help them." Rose gives me a funny look, and speaks up for the first time.

"Who are 'they'? How do you know when? And what is going to happen?" My common sense kicks in, and I decide to lie.

"In two hours, two friends of mine are going to- meet their mom in Resembool. Except, I got a letter from their Grandmother. Their mom- got sick, and died. At seven, their- train is going to arrive, and they're going to find out that- that they'll never see her smile again." I lied as little as possible. Hopefully, she won't ask Ed and Al about their mom when they meet in two years. "Rose, is there a martial arts school here in Lior?" She nods, and then stops suddenly.

"Wait. I never told you my name. How did you know it?" I scramble through my brain, and come up with the first thing I can.

"I saw it on one of the postcards in your mailbox." She nods, satisfied.

"You'd better find your parents. They must be worried sick." I make something up on the spot, something I seem to be doing a lot of lately.

"I'm an orphan." Rose smiles sadly, patting me on the back.

"So am I. Why don't you stay here, with me? You can be my sister." I smile.

"Nothing could be better." Goodbye, Alethea Sharon Dare, wimpy little girl of Hope, Indiana, USA. Hello, Dare, sister of Rose, master of Truth, and Hero-to-be of Amestris. I'm gonna like it here. "So, sister, can you sign me up for those martial arts classes?"

In my room, I put down my backpack on the bed, a pink canopy surrounding the lilac sheets and baby blue pillows. It sounds weird, but the color scheme, repeated throughout the room, actually looks really nice. Opening my bag, I pull out the FMA-pedia and cosplay kit. Rose _can't_ find these. I'll have to wear my glasses for a while, to ensure she doesn't see my eyes change color if I forget to put in my contacts. The kit and pedia are on the bed, and I decide to put my powers to the test. I clap, and the crackle of alchemy lights my room. When the sparks clear, my kit is nowhere to be seen. I clap again, and the sparks pull it out of its hiding place inside the mattress. Perfect. I grab the FMA-pedia, and touch my palm.

At the Gate, Truth glares at me. "What this time?" I already decided that it would be unwise to ask for more than three things a visit, and have my wishes lined up. And there goes my slide into total corniness.

"Three more. First, I want my alchemy to be quiet, and second, the sparks purple." Truth gives me an odd look at that, but waves.

"It is done. What is the third?" Truth probably isn't usually this hurried, but I can tell it can't wait to get 'IT' out of its presence. I smile, knowing it'll hate this one.

"I want to have a pocket of my backpack that will have 100 American dollars worth of Amestrian currency in its left side pouch every time I open it." Truth twitches a bit, but snaps his fingers.

"Done. Now, leave. Get IT out of here." As I turn, ready to walk away, I hear him mutter. "If she ever gets a pen, I'll kill her myself." So _that's_ why it's terrified of 'IT'. Touching my palm, I return to my room. As I collapse onto the bed, _my_ bed, I smile. Tomorrow, I start to prepare to meet Ed and Al, and be a hero.

**A/N: I hope you like it! So, the girl known as Dare is now Rose's little sister, getting ready to majorly affect the plot line! Just so you know, Truth has a ****_reasonable_**** fear of Dare's FMA-pedia. If you guess ****_why_**** Truth is terrified of the FMA-pedia, you get to be one of Dare's accomplices as she terrorizes the Amestrian military! Oops! Probably shouldn't have told you that was coming... Oh well! First five to review can appear as a minor character in a chapter of their choice! I'll mainly follow the manga plot, and throw in some random 1st anime references. If you spot them, you get an appearance for that too! People appear a lot in this... CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Buttons are good.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Use them.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
